


A Thirst Never Completely Quenched

by Sylvesha



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Biting, Established Relationship, F/M, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Light Bondage, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:42:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23501008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylvesha/pseuds/Sylvesha
Summary: Hermione appreciates how Viktor caters to her needs, and indulges his as often as he needs.Mostly an excuse for smut.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Viktor Krum
Comments: 4
Kudos: 72





	A Thirst Never Completely Quenched

Viktor is bent over in front of her, his buttocks perfectly on display for her. Reaching out, Hermione strokes a finger down one cheek, smirking a little when a sound escapes him. "Did you want something, Viktor?"

A breath goes in and out before he murmurs, his accent thicker, "Please, Hermione."

Leaning forward, she bites lightly, letting her teeth and tongue and lips trace back and forth across his lower back and buttocks. From the speed of his breath and the sounds escaping from his lips, it's not enough.

She knows what will be, and lets her fingers stroke through the crack of his ass. Pulling them apart, she licks runes and letters against the hole, savoring his taste before slipping the tip inside, teasing little movements that have the muscles under her fingers and against her face shaking and clenching.

Stopping abruptly, she grabs her wand. Half a swish and a double-flick, and her fingers are slick. She slides one into him without warning.

A moan, and he thrusts back against her.

Placing her hand on his lower back, she chuckles, "Easy now, Viktor. Relax, let me get this for you."

A second and third finger in quick succession make him clench down on her and growl.

She's never asked how often he practiced to manage her name correctly, but it still gives her a thrill when he says it. Begging is even better.

"I need, Hermione. _Please_."

"Do you need to be fucked hard, Viktor?"

A whimper. "Yes."

"Such a good boy," she whispers, bending and biting down again, harder than before. She likes leaving marks on him. There's a darker mark on the back of one thigh from their last encounter, and when she saw it there earlier, it made her cunt clench in anticipation of leaving more marks on his skin. 

Her fingers curl and shift against the constricting band of muscles.

With her free hand, she reaches around and under, cupping his hard penis, stroking it slowly. Not in time with her other fingers, of course. Never in time, or he'd finish far too soon.

An inarticulate sound from Viktor tells her how close he is to insanity, and she smiles. Her fingers flex a last time and then pull free. She slicks the cock bobbing between her own legs with them, adding a little more lubrication with her wand.

Grabbing his hips, Hermione shifts closer and bends over him, biting to one side then the other in the middle of his back. The pain is swift, a distraction, as she thrusts into him.

Watching Viktor's hands clench into fists, knuckles white as a shout escapes him, fills her with such a feeling. Focusing on his hands, she finds her rhythm, short, sharp thrusts that cause the bed to bounce beneath them.

Bracing herself, hands and fingers tight on his hips, she uses the leverage she can, and pounds into him. The sweat begins to gather and slide down her back, and her own muscles begin to feel the burn.

She pushes past it, waiting for that moment when Viktor is at the edge.

And then she stops.

The man beneath her snarls and tries to turn, but she'd prepared, magical bonds holding him fast.

"Not just yet, darling." She purrs, stroking her hands up his back. "I told you it was going to be a long night."

A choked sound, then he clears his throat and manages to curse softly in Bulgarian.

Chuckling, Hermione presses back into him. "You wanted hard and rough, I'm just doing as asked."

This time, she shifts the angle enough to get a hand underneath him. Her nails aren't long or elegant, but they're there enough so he can feel them as she trails them against the skin of his cock and balls.

He's close again in moments, and Hermione smiles a little as she slows her thrusts. Holding him here, on the precipice, has taken a bit of practice. Now she can keep him here for what feels like _hours_. Listening as he curses and moans and begs, _begs_ so hard she almost comes from the way it makes her feel. 

Eventually, he is an incoherent mess, coated in sweat and pre-cum, muscles shivering from the need to climax. 

"You ready, Viktor?"

He garbles out a desperate, "Hermione, _please_."

It's enough, and she shifts her angle again, riding him hard and fast. Just what he needs, and he cries out, shuddering and writhing beneath her with the force of his release. She grabs his hips and hangs on.

"Sleep now," Viktor mumbles as she slips out of him and crawls to the side of the bed.

Getting off the bed, she stretches and then grabs a wet flannel to toss to him. "Clean up, first, love."

Absently, she wandlessly releases the bonds on her lover and walks into the bathroom to deal with the cock and harness she really doesn't need for the moment. Cock cleaned and drying, she inspects her own state in the mirror.

Flushed and sweaty, hair every which way. There are red marks on her hips and legs where the straps chafed a bit from the length of time and usage. 

Her inner thighs are soaked in sweat and her own juices, her cunt swollen with need. 

Leaning against the wall, she props a foot up on the edge of the bath and begins to finger herself. Viktor likes to watch this, and she imagines he's there, dark eyes taunting her with the knowledge that he could pin her, could leave her on the edge for so much longer than she left him.

It takes barely a minute before she is climaxing, grabbing onto the sink to keep from falling to the floor as she rides out the glorious spasms. 

Sagging a little, she washes her hands and then returns to nudge Viktor into the wet spot. He's at least managed to clean himself and some of it up, but there's still a spot that's a bit sticky and sweaty. And as far as Hermione is concerned, it's his responsibility to sleep there if he's not going to get up and change the sheets.

He is a wizard, after all. Briefly, she considers using her wand, then decides if he doesn't care, neither does she.

They'll just shower together in the morning (and the delicious image of his cock pounding into her as he bends her against the wall makes her skin heat just a little).

Almost as wrung out as he is, she drops onto the bed and curls into his body. He's gross and sweaty, skin sticking against hers, and she briefly reconsiders waking him enough for a bath to clean them both. But his arm drops over her waist, pulling her in tighter, and she lets the idea go and allows herself to sleep.


End file.
